


Too Much

by AndreaLovesMichonne



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLovesMichonne/pseuds/AndreaLovesMichonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times when Sofia wondered whether or not being a detective was worth it all. She had witnessed everything: from the hatred and anger to the vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Written in '06 for CSI50's prompt: # 006-hate and licenseartistic's 9/06-rain reflection.

There were times when Sofia wondered whether or not being a detective was worth it all. She had witnessed everything: from the hatred and anger to the vengeance. 

But what she wasn’t expecting was the endless deaths as a result of someone’s anger, hatred, vengeance…or boredom. 

She wondered whether or not the violence and hatred would stop. In an ideal world it would, but unfortunately this wasn’t an ideal world.

Her first day as a rookie cop still haunted her: her first callout was to a domestic violence scene. Her second callout was to a suspected child molester. The third callout…. was a blur.

The job didn’t get any easier; if anything, it got harder. 

There had been times when child molesters, rapists, and murderers smugly walked away. 

Whether it due to lack of evidence, a screw up, or the district attorney interrogating the suspect even after they asked for their lawyer and as a result the defense attorney crying out how their client’s fourth amendment had been violated, thus allowing the criminal to walk free. 

That was when she hated her job. 

Hated what the law stood for. 

Hated how the law protected and cared more for the criminals and their rights than for the victims’. 

That was when she questioned whether or not her decision about working in law enforcement was the right one.


End file.
